Never Stop Looking for What's Not There
by SlytherinsSexGodess1
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who is an abuse and rape victim who is looking for a way to be free from her step-father. It becomes a Snape/OC where Professor Snape becomes a father figure for Emmalyn.


**Never Stop Looking for What's Not There**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Allen Lee Ira Jones and Emmalyn Jordana Jones and the plot of course_.

P.S. I will upload more when I can and I hope everyone likes this story. If you don't like abuse or rape then you would more than likely not want to read this story. Also this story is going to be considered as a Snape/OC but not as a romance. More of as a father figure is what Professor Snape will become.

_**Author Note: **I am not good at coming up with summaries, but please read and review it. I would appreciate it if you let me know if I should continue to write this story, but as of right now it is not finished._

**Chapter 1**

Abuse was all I ever knew whether it was at home or at school. While I was at home it didn't matter that I was his stepdaughter. All he saw was that I was different and he always called me a freak of nature. My "step-dad" Allen Lee Ira Jones started to hit me everyday from the time that I turned five years old. I was threatened that if I ever told anyone at all he would kill me. One day he started to come home drunk after being out with his friends. When he left in morning he would always unlock my door and leave me a list of stuff to do throughout the day. If it wasn't done by the time he got home I was to be punished either being hit or even on rare occasions raped. He never raped me until after my mom died in a car wreck going to town for some stuff that "he" asked for. He blamed me for my mother's death still after her being gone for two years. I was only thirteen when my step-dad started to rape me. I knew I was always different from him and my mom because when I was upset weird things would always happen to me or to the things around me. You are all probably wondering who I am, well my name is Emmalyn Jordana Jones. I got my name from my mom, she told me that I am named after my great - great grandma.

_(August 29th)_

* * *

When I woke that morning I could tell that Allen was already gone but the weird thing was I woke up to a tapping noise somewhere in the house. I knew it wasn't coming from my room because my window was barred shut and my door was always locked at least until Allen left that is. I got up to go look around for the tapping noise that I kept hearing by time I got to the kitchen I found out what the noise was but it was weird seeing an owl in the day light. When I got to the table so I could get it to leave I noticed that it had something on its foot, so when I got close enough to it I tried to get letter that it had. I was shocked that it let me get near it to take the letter but I wasn't prepared for what it had to say. When I read it the first time I started to cry because it was saying that I could finally have a way to be free from my step-dad. I read it again and again just to make sure I was reading it right, the only problem that I had was I had no way of getting the stuff on the list attached to back of the letter. That didn't stop from finding pen and writing a quick note on the letter explaining why I couldn't get the supplies that I would need but I would be happy to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the owl left I did my "chores" for the day but Allen never came home that night. So I didn't worry about anything that night but I was kinda wondering when he would be home. Well I didn't have to wonder for very long because he was home the next night. He didn't like the fact that I had no supper ready for him when he came home. That night I probably got the worst beating all because I had no clue of when he was going to be back home, so I couldn't have had supper ready even if I wanted to. I was sent to my room after I made something for him to eat even though I was in a lot of pain and limping everywhere I went. He locked me in my room that night but in the morning when I woke up my door was still locked so I couldn't leave my room even if I wanted to.

_(August 31st)_

* * *

That day while he was gone I looked longingly, at the orange-pink evening sky, out of my dusty barred-up window. I wished with all my might that I could be anywhere but here. I longed to be free, to smell the flowers, and hear the birds chirp. Unfortunately, I didn't think any amount of hoping would free me from my nightmare of a life.

While in the midst of my daydreaming I did not hear my father climbing the stairs. Once I heard the first click of the many locks, I knew he was coming and so I looked to the sky in horror. After a little while of looking at the sky, I moved over to the farthest corner in my room and I cringed as he opened the door. Once I realized what time it was he was already stumbling into my room, and by the way he was walking I knew he was once again drunk. He started yelling at me to get up and come to him, so I slowly got up and as I was walking towards him. I was wishing that he would freeze and that the bars would fall away from the window. He didn't like the fact that I was taking my time getting to him, and so he stumbled the rest of the way to me and threw me on my bed. Once he had me pinned on my bed he started to hit me and since I was not all that strong and I was so skinny because I barely got to eat anything. I couldn't fight him to get him off me. It hurt really bad when he tore off my clothes and pushed himself into me. I was already still very sore from last night's beating and I was bruised in every possible way. There was not a single spot on my body that didn't have a bruise, a cut or even a whelp from his belt buckle and fists or even the knifes that he used. After he was knocked out I pushed him to where he was laying beside me instead of on top of me. When I got him off me I went to take a shower and to change my clothes. Then I packed up a few things in small duffel bag as quietly as I could, because if Allen woke up then I would have been in more trouble than I could have ever been in.

I waited until the next morning which was on September 1st, after he left I found all the money that I could in the house which was close to seven hundred dollars. I didn't care how much it was because I took it all. Then went downstairs to find a phone number to a taxi company and I called them. They told me that they could be there to pick me at 10:30 but no earlier than that I said that was fine. While I waited for the taxi driver to get there I made sure I had everything that I needed to get me by for a little while at least. When I heard the horn of the taxi I made way out of the house never to return to that dreadful place. The driver asked me where I was going and I told him to take me to the train station. When we got there I paid him the trip and then I limped around until I found someone that the letter I received back described. I was looking for a man with medium black hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and the letter said that he will be wearing dark black jeans with a long-sleeved black shirt with a pair of dragon skinned boots.


End file.
